All for one
by Hopeful-thoughts
Summary: Ya I got really bored the other day and decided to write something. Granted now I can't stop writing it. - -' so ya. rikusora zacksora i hope you enjoy it!


**Chapter one:** _The reason_

When Middle School neared its close, I admitted to my best friend Olette that I was in love with our silver haired friend Riku. Her response was a high pitched squeal of delight with congratulations and remarks stating how she always knew thrown in. A rose blush stretched across my face as I shuffled in embarrassment.

'_O-Olette_!" I stuttered as my mouth started to become unpleasantly dry.

She gave a 'I'm really happy for you, but as my responsibility as your best friend I'm going to suck every last bit of info on the subject straight out of you' kind of look, and overloaded me with questions. _Does he know_…_Are you going to tell him_…_are you going to ask him out_…and so on and so forth.

My replies appeared a lot slower than her questions, so I only let out short answers in order to keep up. _No_…_I don't know_…_Probably not_.

Apparently my answers were not good enough for her and she refrained from any more questions with an irritated pout.

"_Sooora!_" She whined "_You have to tell him!_"

The last thing I wanted to do.

But I complied, after all she was right. Nothing good would come I closed it all off. And even if I tried, I couldn't lie. I'm a terrible liar.

The sun was setting, and Olette said she had to be getting home. My goodbye was a friendly hug and the promise that I'd tell him tomorrow. She made me promise a second time before she giggled and left.

Tomorrow. Great. It was so close and yet so far away.

That night when I rested my head on my pillow, I had no idea what the day was going to bring.

_I'm gonna tell him, I'm gonna tell him._ That dreadful phrase constantly repeated in my head like a broken record. To me, it's the worst thing to think when doing a biology test.

I promised Olette I'd tell him at lunch, but I grew hesitant as the day drew nearer to my once favorite period. It was then that I started regretting coming to school that day. But if I didn't, Olette would have my head on a platter. She made sure I was clear about that on our way to school.

The bell to first lunch rang, and every and any confidence lingered in my body vanished. All that was left was sheer terror. None the less, I gathered my books, and hurried out of the room.

As if on que, Riku, in all of his perfection, strolled passed the short green lockers on route to the cafeteria.

I trotted to catch up, when I noticed a tall framed silver haired girl by his side. She was flashing a pearly white smile his way; they looked even whiter when compared to the rest of her outfit. She wore black trips lined with red thread, matching boots, and a visible gray tank top from under her red and black striped sweatshirt.

He smiled back, and both of their frames were trembling. Laughter I suspected. I tried to move closer to hear, but slowed when she pecked his cheek.

Riku movements made time sluggish. His hair progressed behind his shoulders, and his eyes slid to a close as he rested his feather soft lips against her forehead.

I stood speechless. No words could form. They remained as a lump in my throat. My brain kept telling me to run, but my legs had no response. Luckily a hoard of hungry teens rushed me out of my place and into the cafeteria.

I had no appetite, and no desire to even be in the same building as…_Riku_. I just wanted to go home and wait the episode off.

Olette had to have sensed my depression, since she didn't begin twenty questions with me again. She just let me sit there and wallow in pity. I kept waiting for someone to address me, but no one did. It was shocking. No one even said the word Riku unless they were talking to Tidus' elder sister Ri_kk_u. I guess that was when I zoned out.

The rest of the day passed in a thick haze, and before I knew it, my brunette friend and I trailed down the cobblestone roads to our neighborhood. Not even then had she even inquired about Riku once. She must've read my thoughts or something.


End file.
